Une histoire différente
by Xamboy
Summary: Vous vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si Max n'avait pas déménagé? Moi si, je l'ai imaginé, puis j'ai décidé de l'écrire et voilà cette fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma première Fanfiction sur Life is Strange. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai aucune idée combien de chapitre dura cette Fanfiction. Et j'avais envie de commencer mon aventure de Fanfiction avec l'un de mes jeux préféré. Vous vous jamais demandé ce qu'il se serait si Max n'avait pas déménagé ? Moi si et j'ai imaginé une histoire avec. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ).

Je note qu'aucun des personnages de cette Fanfiction ne m'appartient pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : Une histoire différente :

Deux semaines, cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était partie, qu'elle avait rejoint son père. Elle me manque tellement, bien sûr je fais comme elle me l'a dit : je continue de vivre ma vie et être heureuse sans pour autant l'oublier. Mais, c'est dur, très dur, j'en viens à réfléchir souvent sur le passé en ce moment, à analyser ma vie et son impact sur celle de la punk aux cheveux bleu. Surtout, via mon d'emménagement et je suis sûr que les choses auraient été très différentes si il n'avait pas eu lieu. Il est même possible que Chloé soit encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Je n'ai cas prendre une photo de cette époque et empêcher mes parents d'emménager à Seattle pour le vérifier. Mais non, malgré la tentation mes pouvoirs ont fait déjà bien assez de mal comme ça, je ne l'ai utiliserai plus jamais, dommage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Maison des Caulfield, 5 ans plus tôt, dans un univers alternatif_

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fait entendre dans le salon de la maison d'une adolescente surnommé Max. Le père de cette dernière décrocha et se mis à parler mais elle n'écouta même pas et quitta la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. En effet, Maxine était en colère contre ses parents et surtout contre son père celui-ci ayant trouvé un travail à Seattle les forçant à déménager. Bien sûr, elle était contente pour lui et Seattle semble être une ville super surtout pour une future photographe comme elle. Mais cela, la forcée aussi à quitter tout ce qu'elle connait et surtout quitter sa meilleure amie Chloé au moment où celle-ci a le plus besoin d'elle. Chloé vient de perdre son père, il faut qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour la soutenir, pas l'achevé en partant loin d'elle. Cette pensée mis la petite brune encore plus en rage. Au même moment son père rentre dans sa chambre et elle lui lança un regard noir qui s'envola quand elle vu son visage défait. Il s'assoie à côté de sa fille sur le lit.

\- Max, il faut qu'on parle, je viens d'avoir mon futur employeur au téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demanda la brune avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

\- Voilà, finalement à cause d'un problème technique, il n'avait plus de poste à promouvoir et donc je ne suis plus embauché et par conséquent on ne déménage plus Seattle. Dit le père de la brune avec un air grave.

\- C'est vrai ? dit-elle avec un air faussement désolé, car sur le moment présent, elle ne pouvait pas être triste.

\- Ne fais pas semblant d'être désolé, je sais que tu es heureuse de rester ici. Lui dit-il en esquissant un sourire, pour mieux reprendre avec un air grave : Mais à cause de ça les temps risque de devenir dur pour nous, il faut que tu prennes conscience de ça.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça papa, je te fais confiance pour trouver un boulot dans la région. Lui réponds sa fille avec un large sourire. La jeune adolescente reprit de plus belle : est-ce que je peux faire un tour dans le quartier ?

\- vas-y, va la prévenir dit un père qui connaissait trop bien sa fille.

Sur ce Max se leva dans un sourire éblouissant, et quitta la maison en lançant à sa mère un : « je reviens maman à tout à l'heure » qui fit sourire celle-ci. Une fois dehors, Max couru jusqu'à la maison des Price. Devant leur porte, elle reprit son souffle et sonna. Quelque instant plus tard, Joyce vient lui ouvrir et s'exclame :

-Tiens mais c'est notre chère Max.

\- Bonjour Joyce, est-ce que Chloé est là ? J'ai une nouvelle à lui annoncé. Dit la plus jeune avec un sourire qui montré toutes ses dents blanches.

\- Oui, elle est dans sa chambre. Elle lui montre l'escalier malgré le fait que la brune ne connaisse que trop bien le chemin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assise sur son lit, une jeune adolescente avait les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et avait l'air triste. Non, on peut le dire Chloé Price n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son père, des différents souvenirs qu'elle a de lui. Il lui manquait terriblement, elle allait commencer à pleurer en repensant à un autre souvenir quand lui parvient une voix à travers la porte : « Chloé est-ce que je peux entrer ? ». Cette voix, elle pourrait la reconnaitre entre mille, c'est celle de sa meilleure amie Max. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, l'entendre à ce moment précis ne la réconforta pas. En effet, elle et la petite brune sont en mauvais terme, la cause une nouvelle que lui avait annoncé son amie il y a de ça 5 jours : le fait est que Max va partir loin d'elle, elle va l'abandonner. Quand, Max lui a annoncé, elle ne la croyait pas, puis une grande tristesse avait envahie et envahie encore la jeune Price rapidement suivi par la colère. Elle avait été aussi furieuse contre Maxine que blessée, en lui crachant la boule au ventre et les larmes aux yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça pas quand elle avait autant besoin d'elle. Les larmes et les excuses de la jeune brune n'y avait rien changées, la douleur n'est pas passée. La jeune adolescente souffla un grand coup et s'allongea avant de dire : « vas-y, c'est ouvert. ». La seconde d'après Maxine rentre dans la chambre de Chloé.

-Bonjour Chloé dit-elle timidement, elle remarque que son amie ne va pas bien et enchaine sur un ton inquiet : ça va ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment mais de toute façon tu t'en fous n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit l'autre adolescente d'un ton agressif.

-Ne va pas croire ça Chloé, je me souci vraiment de t…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? La coupa l'autre.

Sur cette réplique sèche, Max s'énerva légèrement et dit : « j'étais juste venu te dire que finalement, je ne déménage pas » avant de commença un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre. A ce moment-là, la Price eu l'impression de recevoir un électrochoc et quand elle vu que la brune allait sortir de sa chambre, elle se leva d'un bond et pris le bras de la plus petite, la forçant à se retourner.

-Pardon? Dit-elle en fixant les yeux bleus océans de la brune.

-Mon père n'a pas eu le job et donc on ne déménage plus. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre : je reste Chloé.

Cette dernière réplique finit de faire craquer Chloé qui enlaça sa meilleure amie en pleurant sauf que pour la première fois depuis un moment c'était des larmes de joie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà qui conclue ce premier chapitre dit moi ce que vous en pensait, je prends les critiques aussi bien positives que négatives tant qu'elles sont cohérentes en vue de m'améliorer.

Sinon petit sondage : D'après vous selon mon style d'écriture est-ce que je suis une fille ou un garçon ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Life is strange. Petite correction sur le premier chapitre : je note qu'aucun personnage de Life is strange ne m'appartient. Sinon merci des retours pour le premier chapitre et surtout Aesahethr pour sa review et Fitziz pour le follow. La réponse au sondage est que je suis un homme. Pour revenir à l'histoire, j'ai déjà une meilleure vision de ce que je veux faire et il risque d'avoir des changements au niveau du rated mais pas pour le moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 : changement de caractère :

 _Chambre de Max, 3 mois plus tard_

Une jeune adolescente brune se reposer sur son lit, elle avait passé une journée épuisante au collège et ce soir, elle allait chez les Price pour y passer le week-end avec sa meilleure amie. Par conséquent, elle savait que Chloé et elle ne vont pas beaucoup dormir ce soir donc elle profite de ces quelques heures pour se reposer. En parlant, de la jeune Price cela faisait 4 mois que son père était mort, et on pouvait déjà noter des changements chez elle. Déjà, elle était moins triste et recommencer à sourire, à faire de vrai sourire. La châtaine commençait à accepter la mort de son père, bien qu'elle fasse encore des crises de larmes mais cela devient rare. Max se rappel des heures passées ces derniers mois à réconforter son amie au téléphone comme en face à face. La Caulfield est contente d'avoir pu aider Chloé à surmonter sa douleur. Elle refuse d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle était vraiment partie i mois. Au-delà de la tristesse, la mort du père de la jeune Price a eu une autre conséquence sur celle-ci disons beaucoup moins attendu. En effet, le châtaine pense maintenant que vu que la mort peut survenir à tout moment, il faut vivre sa vie à fond et ne pas avoir de regret et cette nouvelle philosophie à changer la jeune adolescente. Déjà qu'avant Chloé n'était pas timide et oser beaucoup de choses, aujourd'hui on sent sa soif d'aventure et qu'elle se prend beaucoup moins la tête, elle veut être libre comme un papillon. Par exemple, elle s'est faite couper les cheveux, son style vestimentaire est maintenant beaucoup plus décontracté et elle a commencée à écouter du Rock et fait encore plus de connerie qu'avant. Maxine, elle comprenait le changement de caractère de la « nouvelle » Chloé et l'apprécié autant si ce n'est plus que celui de l' « ancienne », elle pensait même que ça nouvelle philosophie est très intéressant et elle qui a toujours été très timide et réservé cela l'attirée. Quant à Joyce, elle arrive à faire son deuil et elle ne s'inquiété pas du changement de caractère de sa fille car elle savait que Max est là et l'empêchera d'aller trop loin, de plus elle était heureuse que sa Chloé commence à accepter la mort de son père.

La jeune Caulfield se releva, posa sa tête contre le mur et pensa aux dernières évènements chez elle. Comme son père l'avait prévenu les temps commencent à être durs pour les Caulfield. En effet, ils avaient arrêtés leur restaurant hebdomadaire et ses parents avaient résilié le câble. Max pensait que c'était peu cher payait pour rester près de sa meilleure amie mais elle ne se fait pas d'illusion ce n'est que le début. De plus, pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses parents, c'était disputés. La brune fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix d'une femme :

-Max, c'est l'heure, tu viens il faut y aller.

\- J'arrive maman.

La jeune adolescente se leva et alla à la voiture où l'entendait sa mère.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Maison des Price_

Une fille aux cheveux courts attendait dans le canapé, ce qu'elle attendait ? Juste l'arrivé de sa meilleure amie qui venait pour le week-end. Elle a un grand sourire, en anticipant ce qu'il va arriver ce week-end avec sa petite photographe, la Price a prévu une belle surprise pour son amie. Au même moment, la châtaine entends une voiture devant la maison. Elle sort de la maison pour aller accueillir son amie :

-bonjour dit-elle à Max et à sa mère.

-bonjour Chloé lui répondirent la mère et sa fille en même temps.

A ce moment-là, Joyce arrive et commence à parler avec la mère de Maxine, les deux adolescentes en profite pour s'éclipsé en direction de la chambre de la châtaine et discuter entre elles.

-Alors superMax comment ça va ? dit Chloé l'air excité.

-Bien, toi aussi on dirait. Lui répondit l'autre fille heureuse de voir son amie comme ça.

-Ouais, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ce week-end, ça va être carrément cool.

Au même moment, le duo d'adolescente arrivent dans la chambre de la Price qui se jeta sur son lit déclenchant le rire de Max. Cette dernière en profita pour observer son amie, elle porte un short jeans avec un top noir qui a une tête de mort dessus, l'ensemble lui donnée un petit air bad girl. Elle, elle était en jeans et en t-shirt bleu tout ce qu'il a de plus classique. Maxine vu ensuite dans l'armoire de Chloé que cette dernière avait en fait complétement rénové sa garde-robe. La châtaine le remarqua l'observation de la brune et dit :

-Bah oui, je me suis découverte une passion pour le rock, le métal, le Grunge et autre, il fallait donc que j'aie le style vestimentaire qui va avec. Puis elle reprit après une pause : Tu voudras en porter ce week-end ?

-Quoi ? Non, ça n'est pas un style pour moi répliqua la brune avec un ton timide malgré un petit rire.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé au contraire je pense que ça t'iras bien, et puis, je suis sûr que tu aimerais bien ce style de musique. A ce moment-là, la brune eu une idée et se leva vers son ordi : -écoute ça, ma dernière trouvaille, ça vient de sortir (à ce moment-là de l'histoire on est en 2008). Après quelque secondes, on put entendre une musique dans la chambre, c'était du métal mais étrangement Maxine aimait beaucoup, elle lut donc le titre sur l'ordi : _For whom the Bell Tolls_ de Metallica.

-Alors, tu en pense quoi ? Lui dit l'adolescente aux cheveux courts en commençant à danser.

-Ouais, j'aime bien,…, non en vrai je trouve ça super cool.

-Bah danse alors. Ordonna la châtaine avec un grand sourire, contente que sa nouvelle passion soit aimée de la plus petite. Mais, dans sa grande surprise Max lui obéit et se mit à danser en lui répondant un : « ok madame la rockeuse ». Waouh, se dit Chloé, Max a toujours été super timide et elle n'aurait pas dansée comme ça avant enfin pas aussi facilement, peut-être qu'elle avait influencée le caractère de son amie sans faire exprès.

La soirée s'enchaina dans la même bonne humeur, elles descendirent pour aller manger un bon repas fait par la mère de Chloé avant de remonter et de regarder : _Bienvenue à Zombieland,_ le film d'où venais la musique de tout à l'heure avant de s'endormir dans le lit de Chloé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Le lendemain matin_

C'est sur le visage endormi de superMax que ce réveilla la jeune Price, ce qui la mit de bonne humeur son amie était encore plus mignonne que d'habitude quand elle dormait. A ce moment-là, elle eut une idée diabolique. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le sac de son amie et en sortie son polaroïd et prit une photo de celle-ci et un dossier un, puis elle remit l'appareil à sa place. Quelque minute plus tard, la brune se réveilla et elles vont prendre leur petit-déjeuner et le reste de la matinée elles discutaient de tout et de rien. L'après-midi, elles sortirent ce baladées dans le quartier et le parc en se tapant quelque délire et en souvenant d'elles jouant aux pirates. Avant de rentrer, la soirée passa vite.

 _22h30, chambre de Chloé_

Max rentrée dans la chambre de la châtaine avec l'attention de se coucher mais c'était sans compter sur son hôte qu'elle vit arriver dans la chambre avec un jeans troué, un top noir avec le A d'Anarchique dessus et une veste noir ouverte avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir la plus grande lui mit sous le nez un autre jeans troué (moins que celui que Chloé portait), un T-shirt noir avec une chemise à carreau rouge et noir, style Grunge en gros.

-Enfile ça et détache-toi les cheveux on sort ce soir lui dit Chloé en ouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre, l'air très contente d'elle.

-Quoi ? Mais pour allait où ? lui répondit la brune sur un ton aussi surpris qu'inquiet.

-Ça c'est une surprise lui dit la châtaine qui a l'air encore plus heureuse qu'avant avec la réaction de la brune.

-Mais, on n'a pas le droit. A cela Chloé explosa de rire :-et alors, on fait ce que l'on veut, on doit vivre à fond, aller Max suit moi.

A ce moment précis, Max a un choix qui sans qu'elle s'en rend compte est très important : soit elle essaie de calmer Chloé et rester la personne qu'elle a toujours été soit elle suivait Chloé et elle acceptait de changer. Oh et puis fuck off sa raison :

-ok, je te suis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé, dis-moi ce que vous en pensez. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : escapade nocturne.

Petit sondage : Quelle est le personnage de Life is Strange vous pensez que vous ressemblez le plus ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, aujourd'hui l'escapade nocturne de Max et Chloé et la surprise que cette dernière réserve à la brune. Sinon, merci à nilra89 pour le follow et favorite et à thegleek67 pour le favorite. Ma réponse pour le précédent sondage : le personnage au quelle je ressemble le plus est Warren. Pour le temps que j'ai mis à faire ce chapitre, je suis désolé, j'essaierai de faire en sort de pas mettre plus d'une semaine entre deux chapitres mais je suis en prépa scientifique et donc c'est chaud car je suis TRES occupé. Revenons au chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3 : Escapade nocturne :

 _Dans la rue devant la maison des Price, 22h35_

-Plus vite Max, il ne faut pas que ma mère nous voit dit Chloé en mode ninja.

-Oui, j'arrive lui répondit la plus petite dont le cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elles étaient vraiment en train de faire le mur ce dit-elle au même moment une boule de peur à l'estomac l'a pris mais en même temps elle était tellement excité. Elle avait pris les vêtements que lui avait donnés son amie et s'était laissé coiffer par Chloé. Juste avant de partir par la fenêtre, elle s'était regardé dans un miroir et avait reçu un double choc : déjà, c'était vraiment elle dans ce miroir cette fille à l'air « rebelle » et deuxièmement la châtaine avait raison le style Grunge lui allait vraiment bien.

Après quelques instants de marche silencieuse, et bien éloigné de la maison, la brune trop curieuse pour son bien ne put plus se retenir :

-Bon alors, tu vas me dire où on va.

La jeune Price se retourna avec un air malicieux et dit lentement :

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est une surprise.

-Allé stp la supplia l'autre avec un regard de chien battu duquel Chloé dû se détourner pour y résister.

-Non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça mais ne t'inquiète pas je te promets que tu vas bien t'amuser.

-Il y a intérêt vu les risques qu'on prend pour y aller, si on se choper je risque de ne pas pouvoir revenir chez toi avant un moment dit-elle avec un air moqueur.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance lui répondit la châtaine avec un faux air choqué.

Le duo d'adolescente continuées de marcher dans la bonne humeur dans la rue, puis dans les bois pendant un moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Quelque part dans les bois, 22h58_

Cela faisait un moment que Max suivait sa meilleure amie maintenant et elle commençait à entendre de la musique sans la distinguer. Alors qu'elle arrivait en haut d'une cote Chloé lui dit :

-Meuf, te voilà arrivait à un festival de rock/punk, éclate-toi !

Devant elle, il y avait une scène où jouait un groupe de punk dont elle entendait très bien la musique, plusieurs tentes de bouffe ou d'alcool et plein de jeune punk déchainés. Max n'en revenait pas qu'est-ce que la fille timide qu'elle était faisait là. Mais elle balaya rapidement cette idée pour une autre : s'amuser. Chloé dut lire dans ces pensées et déclara :

-allé viens on va dans la fosse tout tant prenant le bras de la brune qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance.

Les deux amies arrivent à se faufiler dans la foule et commencent elles aussi à danser et à se déchainer dans cette masse humaine au rythme infernale des guitares électriques. La jeune Caulfield adorait, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre et cette nouvelle sensation lui électrisée tout le corps, ça la grisée. Elle remarqua que la même chose arrivait à sa meilleure amie et elle est super contente d'être là avec Chloé. Au bout d'un moment, la plus grande se retourne vers la brune et lui dit :

-ça donne soif de danser, viens on va se chercher à boire.

-C'est vrai, j'ai super soif, je te suis.

Les deux filles se dirigées donc vers la tente où se tenais les boisons, en traversant la foule, Max se rendit compte, qu'elles devaient être les plus jeunes ici. En effet, elle remarqua que la moyenne d'âge tournait plutôt dans les 17-21 ans et que la plupart était soit ivre soit défoncé. Comment Chloé a eu vent de cet événement, oh et puis zut ça n'avait pas d'importance en plus elles arrivent à la tente :

-Bonjour, je vous sers quoi ? leur dit une adolescente ayant environ 19 ans aux cheveux violets et avec tous les accessoires type punk avec un air blasé.

-Bonjour vous avez quoi comme soda ? dit d'un air innocent la plus petite.

La vendeuse regarda la brune d'un air : « sérieux tu fais quoi ici », avant de sourire et de répondre avec un ton moqueur :

-Désolé petite mais on n'a pas de ça ici.

Chloé put voir son amie être vexé, et donc s'énervé et avant que la brune puisse répliquer, elle dit :

-On va prendre deux bières en mettant l'argent sur le comptoir.

La vendeuse se tourne vers elle et reprit son air blasé en répondant : « ok, deux bière » en prenant l'argent. Max regarde sa meilleure amie et dit :

-Eh, je n'avais pas fini.

-Je sais, mais en même temps elle avait raison du soda, vraiment ?

Maxine allait répliquer quand la vendeuse revient avec les bières, décidément on l'a coupé dans toutes ses réparties ce soir. Le duo prirent leur boisons, et Max décida d'oublier cette événement. La jeune Caulfield commença à boire, berk c'est dégueulasse ce dit-elle mais elle se força à boire car d'une elle avait soif et de deux, elle ne voulait plus passer pour une gamine après de Chloé.

-Max, je reviens je vais saluer un pote, grâce auquel j'ai su pour cette soirée, ok ?

-Ok, pas de problème.

Chloé commence à s'éloigner avec la brune qui l'observe. Elle avait obtenu la réponse à la question qu'elle s'était posé tout à l'heure : c'était une connaissance de Chloé qui lui avait dit pour ce festival. Un bon quart d'heure, c'était passé depuis que la Price était partie et Maxine commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer, elle avait fini sa bière d'ailleurs elle en sentait les effets :

-Bon sang, je suis pompette avec juste une bière dit-elle d'un air blasé avec des rougeurs sur les joues. Au même moment, deux garçons d'au moins 17 ans arrivent à son niveau :

-Salut toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule comme ça ? Tu es mignonne tu sais, tu as quelle âge ? Viens avec nous tu verras tu vas t'éclater déclara le premier avec un air malicieux qui donna la chair de poule à Max qui compris tout suite au vu de leur états, elle est en danger.

-Non merci, je ne suis pas seule, j'attends une amie, elle ne devrait pas tarder enchaina la brune d'un ton neutre malgré qu'en réalité, la jeune adolescente avait peur.

-Génial, elle nous rejoindra quand elle sera là, allé viens nous montrer ton côté rebelle dit le deuxième en la tirant par le poignet.

La jeune Caulfield commença alors à se débattre et le fit lâcher prise.

-Oh, oh si jeune et déjà si rebelle dit le premier en rigolant puis il rajoute :- mais t'inquiète pas tu vas nous suivre de gré ou de force. A ce moment précis, Maxine Caulfield était terrifiait et elle ne fit pas attention à un homme qui arriva à leur niveau.

-Eh, bande de petit con, vous ne comprenez pas, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir avec vous donc dégagé maintenant.

-Merde Frank, soit cool, laisse nous l'emmener dit le premier.

-Non, dégagés maintenant où je m'occupe personnellement de vous.

-Putain tu fais chier répondit le deuxième avant de se barrer.

Max été encore sous le choc de l'action mais allait déjà beaucoup mieux, elle observa son sauveur, un mec d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux châtain mi long et avec un bouc, assez grand mais pas épais. La jeune adolescente lui était tellement reconnaissante et donc elle commença à s'approcher de lui :

-Merci énormément, sans vous je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

Il se retourna et l'observa et dit :

-Tu es blessé ou tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non, grâce à vous merci, ne vous inquiété pas.

C'est alors que contre toute attente, la brune vit de la colère s'allumer dans le regard de son sauveur :

-Alors, explique moi ce qu'une gamine comme toi, fait ici !?

Max ne savait pas quoi répondre sous la surprise et la conséquence de l'énorme frayeur qu'elle avait eue. Quand une autre voie se fit entendre :

-Laisse la tranquille mec !

Chloé apparut alors dans le champ de vision de la brune en même temps, elle s'était mise entre Max et son sauveur.

-Quoi ! Une autre gamine, bon ça me soule, je me casse.

A cette phrase, Max sortie de son mutisme :

-Attends, je veux savoir ton nom, stp.

-Euh, c'est quoi ton délire meuf ? répliqua Chloé qui ne comprenais pas le comportement de son amie envers le mec qui été en train de l'agresser.

-Non Chloé, je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais il m'a évité une très mauvaise aventure.

-Et pourquoi je te le dirai ?

-Stp, j'aime savoir envers qui je dois être reconnaissante lui dit la plus petite avec un petit sourire timide qui la rendais craquante.

-Comme tu veux, je m'appelle Frank Bowers et il commença à s'éloigner.

-C'est noté, merci Frank dit la Caulfield avant de se retournait vers son amie qui la regardait silencieusement, la brune en profita pour rajouter :

-On peut rentrer stp, je te raconterai ce qu'il s'est passé en chemin, j'ai plus la tête à la fête là.

La Price acquiesça et elles se mirent en route et comme promis Max lui dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui mis la châtaine en rage envers ces deux garçons si un jour, elle les croise elle leur fera regrettai. Et elle avait aussi changé d'avis à propos de Frank, maintenant la plus grande lui été reconnaissante mais aussi jalouse. Oui jalouse, car c'est elle qui aurait dû protéger Max et pas lui, d'ailleurs la jeune Price s'en veut d'avoir laissé Max toute seule, c'est vrai que quand elle y repense ce n'était pas malin. Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence et le malaise avec Chloé qui s'en voulait et Max encore un peu sous le choc.

Elles arrivent finalement devant la maison des Price et rentre comme elles étaient sortie par la fenêtre de la chambre de Chloé. Une fois dans sa chambre, la châtaine regarda son réveil qui affichait : « 2h54 », waouh, on est restées autant de temps que ça au festival ce dit-elle. Le duo allaient se coucher quand Chloé sentie deux bras l'enlaçait par derrière au niveau de la taille et un corps reposait sur son dos :

-Ne t'en veut surtout pas Chloé appart cette événement, j'ai passé une super soirée et je me suis prouvait à moi-même que je peux m'amuser comme ça donc merci beaucoup dit la plus petite en rougissant toujours légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Chloé rougissait elle aussi sauf qu'elle elle n'avait aucun effet de l'alcool donc elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mon dieu heureusement que Max ne pouvait pas la voir, puis elle répondit en rigolant:

-Merci à toi de me suivre dans mes conneries oui. Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit :-Je te promets de te protéger à l'avenir.

-D'accord, moi aussi comme ça, on veillera l'une sur l'autre.

Sur ce, elles allèrent se coucher mettant fin à cette longue et intense soirée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà ce chapitre est fini, dis-moi ce que vous en pensez avec les review.

Petit sondage : D'après vous, à partir de quoi une fanfiction doit passer rated k+ ou M ?

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, je suis désolé de cette longue absence et je vais être honnête : j'avais décidé d'abandonner cette fanfiction. Mais après rejoué au jeu et après l'avoir relu, j'ai trouvé cela dommage. Donc cette fanfic je vais la reprendre et cette fois, je la finirai. Sur ce bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 : Une promesse :

 _Un mois et demi plus tard, sur la plage_

Sur la plage d'ArcadiaBay régnait un grand silence brisé seulement par le bruit des vagues et des mouettes. On pouvait cependant entendre une autre forme de vie sur la dite plage. En effet, deux adolescentes se trouvaient allongées sur celle-ci en train de rêvasser. L'une d'elle se tourna vers son amie brune pour l'observer alors que cette dernière ne le remarquant pas, les yeux toujours fermés. Chloé repensait à tout ce qui arrivait à son amie et au fait que c'était elle qui aurait bientôt besoin d'elle. En effet, la jeune Price savait que la famille de son amie avait des problèmes d'argent et que ni le père ni la mère de cette dernière n'arrivaient à trouver un emploi. La conséquence de ça était que sa famille devenait lentement mais sûrement pauvre commençant à ne plus pouvoir payer le loyer de leur maison entre autres choses. Ça encore, Chloé savait que bien qu'elle s'en souciait, Max n'aurait pas été affectée plus que ça. Non, ce qui affectait Max et de plus en plus, c'était les disputes de plus en plus répétitives entre ses parents et le malaise quasiment permanent chez eux. La petite brune était donc de moins en moins chez elle, et trainait de plus en plus dehors en se rebellant contre ses parents. Pour le dernier point, elle devait avouer que c'était un peu de sa faute et donc elle se sentait un peu coupable, mais juste un peu car cela lui permettait de voir beaucoup plus sa petite brune préférée. D'ailleurs la brune avait revendu son ancienne garde-robe pour en avoir une comme celle de la châtaine et gardait maintenant ses cheveux détachés, ayant rejoint sa passion pour la musique hard. Sa timidité était beaucoup moins présente qu'avant et elle osait beaucoup plus de choses, prenant même les devants des fois. Elle continua de détailler son amie, son visage endormi et paisible, ses tâches de rousseur, son nez fin et sa bouche fine avec ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces : « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de les embrasser, non bordel il ne faut pas que je pense à ça » telles étaient les pensées de la Price. Encore quelque chose de nouveau, depuis la perte de son père. Les sentiments de la châtaine envers la brune avaient changés petit à petit. En effet, maintenant elle était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, enfin elle l'avait toujours été sauf que là c'était passé de un petit peu à beaucoup. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs selon l'avis de la concernée, car elle avait énormément de mal à gérer cela. Le fait est qu'elle savait que Max la considérait comme sa meilleure amie mais rien de plus et qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'elle ne soit pas gay. Par conséquent, se déclarer rimait juste avec un refus et un malaise dans leur si belle amitié, ce que la Price voulait éviter par-dessus tout et donc taisait ces sentiments. Ce qui pour le moment ne lui posait pas trop de problème, en revanche pour la suite, elle savait déjà que lorsque Max grandirait et aurait son premier copain, elle ne pourra pas le supporter. Mais, elle préférait ne pas penser à cela pour le moment, car ce n'était pas son problème actuel. Un mouvement à côté d'elle la sortit de ses pensées, Max était sur le point de se réveiller de sa petite sieste. Comme pour lui donner raison, la brune ouvrit les yeux et s'étira.

-Bien dormi, ma chère Belle au bois dormant dit la châtaine d'une voix moqueuse.

-Ouais super, mais dis-moi ça fait longtemps que je dors ?

-Oh, je dirais environ une demi-heure.

-Ah oui quand même, bon une idée de ce que l'on fait maintenant ? dit la brune d'un air joueur.

-On pourrait passer chez moi, prendre le skate et aller au skate park suggéra la plus grande des deux.

-Mais je ne sais pas faire de skate et toi à peine.

-Et alors, c'est en faisant qu'on apprend et puis si les mecs qui y sont voyaient deux filles comme nous galérer, ils se feront un plaisir de nous aider, tu ne penses pas ?

-Pas faux, ok on y va dit la plus petite sur un ton joyeux.

Les deux amies se rendirent chez la plus grande et rentrèrent directement dans le garage pour prendre le skate. Il en avait qu'un, elles en feront chacune leur tour. Avant de ressortir la jeune Price s'adressa à sa mère :

-Mam, on ressort !

-Ne rentre pas trop tard et toi aussi Max, et s'il-vous-plaît ne faites pas de bêtises.

-Oui, oui répondit sa fille d'un ton las.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent alors vers le skate park, qui n'était pas très grand mais qui pour une ville comme ArcadiaBay l'était largement assez.

-Bon, on va commencer en douceur, tu vas essayer de tenir debout dessus et d'avancer en ligne droite dit la châtaigne.

La concernée laissa alors tomber son sac et se mit sur le skate, se concentrant pour tenir debout. La scène était tellement comique pour Chloé, qu'elle fouilla le sac de son amie et en sortie le polaroïd. Et, alors qu'elle allait prendre la photo, la brune s'exclama :

-Oh non, je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Ah raté ma chère, il n'y avait pas meilleur façon de me convaincre de le faire répondit son amie tout en prenant la photo.

-Tu me le payeras dit la brune un peu rouge à cause de la honte.

-Oui bien sûr, en attendant un dossier de plus.

-Comment ça, un de plus ?

-Oups, je me suis fait choper.

Et alors que la jeune Caulfield allait cuisiner sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle lui avoue ce qu'elle avait fait, un groupe de trois garçons qui était déjà présent au skate park arriva à leur hauteur :

-Euh, bonjour je m'appelle Justin et voici Trevor et Sam dit l'un des trois en montrant les deux autres. Puis il reprit : on vous a observées de loin et on a vu que vous n'étiez pas très douées en skate donc si vous voulez qu'on vous aide.

-Ah oui, merci en effet, on est débutantes dit Chloé bien contente de pourvoir détourner le sujet de la précédente discussion.

C'est ainsi qu'après un regard noir de la part de la brune vers la jeune Price, les trois garçons commencèrent à enseigner les bases du skate aux deux jeunes adolescentes dans la bonne humeur. Max et Chloé appréciaient le groupe de garçons les trouvant sympathiques et surtout très drôles. C'est après un moment que cette leçon de skate faite dans la bonne humeur prit fin avec le téléphone de Max qui vibra. La brune regarda son téléphone et vit que c'était sa mère qui lui demandait de rentrer car elle avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

-Bon sang, il se passe quoi encore. Bon, je suis désolée mais je vais devoir rentrer chez moi et toi Chloé tu fais quoi ?

-Je pense que je vais faire la même chose répondit la jeune Price.

-Ok, en tout cas, c'était très sympa les mecs merci et à la prochaine dit Max en se tournant vers le groupe d'amis avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui fit rougir Trevor sans que la responsable le voit mais dont toutes les autres personnes furent témoins. Ce qui d'ailleurs énerva quelque peu l'autre fille présente.

-De rien et on espère vous revoir pour vous apprendre un peu plus que les bases répondit Justin.

-Pas de problème répondirent en cœur les deux amies avant qu'elles ne partent chacune de leur côté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max venait d'arriver devant chez elle et hésitait à rentrer : « Qu'est-ce que cela allait être cette fois ? ». Depuis quelques temps, elle se pose cette question à chaque fois qu'elle rentre chez elle, ce qui a pour conséquence que maintenant elle déteste rentrer. Elle aurait préféré mille fois plus rester avec Chloé. En parlant de la jeune Price, elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Elle ressentait toujours ce fort sentiment d'amitié et d'admiration qu'elle toujours ressenti pour la châtaine. Mais ces sentiments à son égard changeaient petit et à petit ces derniers temps et elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il y avait quelque chose en plus, est-ce une nouvelle forme d'admiration ou d'amitié ou peut être de l'amour, elle n'en savait rien. A propos de l'amour, à part l'amour filial, elle ne l'avait encore jamais ressenti donc elle ne pouvait pas savoir si elle était gay ou pas. La petite brune reprit ses esprits et se dit que cette réflexion pouvait attendre, elle prit son courage à deux main et ouvrit la porte.

-C'est moi, je suis rentrée dit-elle en arrivant dans le salon où ses parents l'attendaient avec des mines sombres.

-Assieds-toi s'il-te-plaît, on doit te parler dit la mère de l'adolescente sur un ton neutre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois-ci ? demanda la brune.

-Il se passe que comme tu le sais vu que nous n'avons plus d'emploi ta mère et moi et que nous touchons aucune aide, on vit sur nos réserves répondit la mère.

-Et ces réserves ne nous permettent plus de vivre dans cette maison sans prendre le risque d'être expulsés dans les mois qui viennent. On va donc emménager dans une maison plus petite et moins luxueuse dans un quartier plus pauvre d'ArcadiaBay, le temps que l'on se refasse, enchaîna le père.

Bordel même si ce n'était pas leur faute cette nouvelle énerva la jeune adolescente :

-ça y est, on est pauvre maintenant j'en étais sûre que ce jour arriverait cracha la jeune brune sur un ton cassant et faussement ironique. Sa réaction était immature, et elle le savait, mais elle avait juste envie de se déchaîner.

-Chérie, je t'en prie ne réagis pas comme cela répliqua son père.

-Je fais ce que je veux, d'ailleurs si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire, c'est bon message reçu, maintenant je me casse répondit l'adolescente avant de s'en aller par la porte d'entrée malgré l'appel de son père :

-Je t'interdis de partir comme ça.

Mais trop tard l'adolescente était déjà partie en direction de la maison des Price.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Quelques instants plus tard devant la maison des Price_

Max arriva devant la maison de son amie et toqua et après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur Joyce :

-Max, mais que fais-tu là ? demanda la femme surprise et inquiète du visage en colère de la jeune Caulfield. Pour cause, il était rare de voir cette expression sur son visage.

-Bonsoir Joyce, est-ce que je peux voir Chloé s'il-vous-plait, c'est important.

-Tu peux y aller, elle est dans sa chambre.

-Merci répondit la brune avant de monter les escaliers.

Arrivant devant la chambre de son amie, elle toqua mais n'attendit pas la réponse pour entrer et trouva son amie allongée en short court et en T-shirt sur son lit surprise par son arrivée :

-Ah, c'est toi Max, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite mais bienvenue.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea à côté de la châtaine. C'est alors que la plus grande se rendit compte que sa superMax n'allait pas bien et demanda alors :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mes parents n'ont plus assez d'argent pour payer le loyer de la maison et donc on va emménager dans une maison pour pauvre dans un quartier pourri d'ArcadiaBay. Et quand mes parents me l'ont annoncé, je me suis légèrement énervée et je me suis barrée.

-Oh merde, je suis désolée pour toi.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, mais juste est-ce que je peux dormir ici ce soir ?

A ce moment précis le cœur de la plus grande rata un battement. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elles dormiraient ensemble. Mais après les réflexions qu'elle avait eues cet après-midi sur la brune cela lui faisait tout drôle, mais elle répondit quand même :

-Oui pas de problème.

-Merci et j'aimerais qu'on se fasse une promesse : promets moi qu'on va économiser de l'argent et que quand on pourra on quittera ArcadiaBay, et que l'on vivra libres comme l'air de nos passions, comme la photo. Tu me le promets ?

La Price sut que ce que venait de dire Max était très important pour elle. Mais elle avait raison depuis la mort de son père, la seule chose qui faisait qu'elle avait envie de rester dans cette ville était Max. Donc, si elle aussi voulait partir autant le faire. Et puis vivre libre comme l'air sur la route tous les jours avec sa meilleure amie, et aussi la fille qu'elle aime, lui semble être une idée carrément cool. Et donc elle lui répondit droit dans les yeux :

-Oui, carrément que je te le promets.

Elles ne le savaient pas encore mais c'est cette simple phrase, cette simple promesse qui les liera plus fortement que tout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà qui marque la fin de ce chapitre de reprise, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Sur ce à la prochaine.


End file.
